Only You
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: When Miroku died before Naraku can be defeated he urges Sango to marry Lord Kuranosuke Takeda. With nothing left after Naraku's defeat, she obliges. She achieves a comfortable life but isn't happy. Can Inuyasha show her that she belongs at his side? One Shot. LONG. InuSan ( Inuyasha x Sango )


Sango didn't get the fairy tale ending she had hoped for...

* * *

Time was not on their side. It never had been. For some, defeating Naraku was on the same path as their other goals. For Inuyasha, revenge was on the same breath as collecting jewel shards. Wherever traces of the Shikon Jewel were Naraku was sure to follow. And Kagome, pure and otherworldly, was only lending her abilities to make things right. Reforming the jewel and defeating Naraku. Sango's ties to the despicable demon ran deep. He had destroyed her village and way of life, enslaved her only sibling, and tried to use her grief to fuel his own desires. She could never forgive such trespasses on her life. And the monk. Miroku. The most in dire need of Naraku's demise. The longer Naraku lived, the faster Miroku deteriorated, his hand and well being eaten away by a soul sucking kazaana. Time was running out, it had always been running out. It ran out.

Sango couldn't believe she was looking down at the same Miroku. No longer full of charm, vitality, energy, or strength... He lay on the cot, trembling in the grips of death. She sensed it. They all sensed it, his kazaana was due to give out very soon. Inuyasha had his arm curled around a sobbing Kagome, ready to yank her and Shippo away if need be. He eyed Sango wearily. As heart-wrenching as he knew it had to be for her he didn't want to risk her doing something drastic, like getting swallowed with Miroku out of despair. He jittered, his stomach plummeting.

Sango did whatever she could to keep Miroku comfortable, which wasn't much. He struggled to make his eyes focus on her and smile. "S-Sango... It's such- Such a shame to watch you cry. Give me these last moments... With your smile. Your laughter..." The pair heard a muffled sob come from Kagome as she buried her face in Inuyasha's haori. Sango pressed a trembling hand on Miroku's clammy face. He was fighting so hard, she could feel it. A small part of her could almost be glad his pain would be over soon. "Houshi-sama... There's no reason for laughter. By tomorrow there won't even be a sun in the sky for me... Please, Miroku... Take me with you! Don't leave me here! I'll live in this void with you!" She shrieked, throwing herself on the ailing monk's chest.

Shippo couldn't keep quiet, fearful he would lose two friends instead of one. "Sango! Don't do that, please! We're here, we need you!" he blurted out from Kagome's shoulder with tears in his own eyes. He looked tearfully to Inuyasha. "You-You wouldn't let her-" "Of course I wouldn't. Just let her grieve." Inuyasha choked out, watching them intently. Miroku struggled to raise a hand to his lover's back. "There's so much you have to do and offer this world, koibito. You can't end it here with me. Me-" Miroku laughed somberly. "My time here has ended. I must attempt to reach nirvana... I love you too much to drag you with me. Not when there's so much life in you, Sango." She only responded fitful sobs, trembling and crying into his robes. He shh'd into her hair, leaning his face on hers. "I will be with you every step of the way, Sango." He stated seriously, his own voice wavering. He cried out as his afflicted hand began to sting terribly. He gripped it with his other hand, crying out in agony. "M-Miroku!"

Inuyasha knew he had to make a decision. The kazaana was going to open for good soon. He hated himself for not destroying Naraku soon enough. He hated that he would be forced to cut Sango's grieving short. He hated that she would never really be okay. He started towards her but Miroku looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Wait- Inuyasha... My brother, another moment?" Even in such a situation Miroku attempted to smile. Inuyasha felt a pang in his chest as he looked into his friend's eyes. '_Brother... Miroku's more of a brother than I've ever had.'_ He waited, watching carefully as Miroku struggled to speak to Sango.

He grabbed onto Sango frantically, looking into her brown eyes. He mashed his lips against hers and poured all that he had left into it. He smiled at her as he pulled apart. "_Sango..._" He breathed earnestly. "Stay with Inuyasha and Kagome-sama. Stay safe, defeat Naraku. Rescue your brother and-" His breath hitched painfully in his chest as he struggled on. "Marry Kuranosuke..." Sango went wide eyed at the bizarre request. So far down this journey she hadn't even spared a thought to the wealthy lord from years ago. "Miroku, don't-" "Let him give you what I couldn't in life and I can't in death, Sango. You deserve to be rich and to be taken care of. Please... I can't watch you suffer from the afterlife." He clasped her hand in his. Sango bit her lip. "I'm doomed to suffer without you." she said in a quiet voice. Miroku winced.

"Inuyasha... I thank you for being the best comrade one could ever ask for. Kagome, never stop being a radiant ray of light in everybody's life. Young Shippo, work hard to become the strong fox demon I know you are. And Kirara, stay loyal and take care of your mistress." Miroku relaxed afterwards, as though he had done and said all he needed to. He looked to Inuyasha, eyes pleading. "I don't have long... Please take my Sango and escape to safety." Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice. His heart heavy, he clasped on to Sango as well despite her protests. "I-Inuyasha! Let me make this choice, a little longer! I'm NOT ready!" Inuyasha bounded up the hill despite her complaints. _'Please, forgive me, Sango...' _

They had just made it safely on an overlooking hill when the hut Miroku was in collapsed inwardly with a soul shattering wail. The five watched in silence as everything in a hundred yard radius was sucked into oblivion and left dust and dirt in it's wake. Inuyasha grudgingly set Sango down, unable to look at her grief stricken features. Kagome released him as well and looked to the tajiya. She opened her mouth to say something but no words tumbled out. Sango just stared at the vast nothingness. Nothing. Miroku was gone. She clutched the grass between fistfuls, shaking first before she erupted in a feral and heartbroken roar. She screamed and sobbed until her voice blew out, and then hoarsely whimpered. Kagome fell to her knees and embraced the dark haired girl and cried with her. They rocked back and forth while Inuyasha and Shippo watched for what felt like hours.

Finally, as the sun began to set, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with exhausted eyes. "She's asleep... I think it's for the better." She murmured softly. Inuyasha nodded, gently picking the slayer up and sitting her comfortably on Kirara, who whined somberly. "Kagome... Can you-" "Yeah." Kagome climbed on, making sure Sango's body was secure on the hell cat. Nobody spoke for the rest of the night.

-x-

* * *

Maybe Naraku was felled so easily because revenge was fresh on their hearts. It was bittersweet. It wasn't much longer than a month after Miroku's death that Naraku went down for good. Sesshomaru, Koga, Kikyo, even Naraku's own incarnation united with the remaining inu-tachi to defeat the dark hanyou. The battle didn't come without it's prices. When the scales of the battle tipped out of Naraku's favor he stole the jewel shard from Kohaku, laying him to rest. Ginta died protecting his lord and best friend Koga. Kikyo fell to Naraku's hand for the final time, and Kagura was murdered by the spiteful demon. Still, even in the wake of loss a new day could dawn. _Naraku was dead..._

-x-

It was after Sango buried her brother Sango truly understood Miroku's request. He hadn't told her to love Kuranosuke. He never expected that of her. He just didn't want her to try to salvage the Demon Slayer's Village alone. Such a daunting task would wear away what little resolve and desire for life she had. It was not her place to bring a child, Shippo, to stay in a place of such sorrow and misery. His place belonged near Kagome, that was obvious. She also couldn't ask Inuyasha or Kagome to help. They had toiled and worked so hard to gather the jewel and destroy Naraku. They deserved to live in Kaede's village in peace, together. Finally. And Sango couldn't revive the village on her own... Where was she to go? No use sulking next to her happy, peaceful friends.

Kagome was surprised to feel Inuyasha's grip tighten on her hand. He didn't seem comfortable or to like the idea of Sango marrying some man she didn't love. After all she had been through how could he say that? If she was safe, it wasn't really his business anyways. He just watched her with somber eyes. Kuranosuke beamed. He was so sure when he saw the monk and the tajiya that they would end up together. Fate truly had a funny way of working out. He looked down to the beautiful young woman who's face was pulled into a serious expression. "Lord Takeda... I-" "Please, my dear... Call me Kuranosuke! Or Dearest, even Runny Nose! Anything but that?" Sango's mouth pulled into a fragile smile. "_Kuranosuke_, please allow me sometime with my friends?" He nodded, his expression becoming thoughtful. "Right, of course. I wish you all the best!" He said before exiting into his palace. Sango faced her friends with a solemn smile. Shippo sniffed. "W-Will we see you again?" he asked her. Sango nodded furiously. "Of course, Shippo! I will come visit. And you're welcome any time!"

Kagome untangled her hand from Inuyasha's and stepped forward, looking knowingly at her best friend. "We'll miss having you around all the time. Please visit, and when you're not visiting, write! If you need anything, even the tiniest little thing... Let us know, okay?" Kagome cursed herself internally. What right did she have to cry? Sango had fought so hard and been through so much, she deserved this and more. Kagome couldn't imagine what memories being in Kaede's village would bring for her. Sango smiled, her eyes glittering. She hugged Kagome tightly, pressing her face to the younger girl's cheek. "Same to you, Kagome. Be well and take care of Inuyasha." The two girls broke apart and Sango faced Inuyasha, who looked surprisingly sad. He had had few words, he seemed to be searching for them.

Sango smiled half heartedly in his direction. "I can't believe we did it. It feels so weird, we're not looking for Naraku anymore. Take care of Kagome, Inuyasha. Be good to her, and be happy." Sango suggested. Inuyasha's lips twitched before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't defeat Naraku quick enough, Sango." He blurted suddenly. Kagome cast him a surprised look. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean, this is what you want to do?" he pressed on earnestly. Sango kept smiling. "This is what Houshi-sama asked of me... He doesn't want to see me suffer, after all. It's okay. You should head back before dark. Say goodbye, Kirara." The kitten youkai ran forward and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. She rubbed affectionately against her face before hopping onto Inuyasha's head. She nibbled playfully on his ear which earned a smile even from him. Lastly, she pounced on to Shippo and knocked him of Kagome's shoulder. She sat atop him, licking his face affectionately before returning to Sango's side. One tear had escaped her eyes, prompting Kagome to encase Sango in another embrace. "We'll see you soon, we promise!" She shuddered. Sango nodded. "Go on!"

Sango stood in silence, the wind ruffling her hair and kimono as they trio became smaller and smaller on the horizon. Until they disappeared. Sango flicked moisture from her eyes and turned to face the palace. Kuranosuke was waiting for her at the entrance, beaming. She flashed a hopeless smile as she approached the steps. She would stay with him, but she was going to be honest. He put a broad arm around her and led her inside. "My precious Sango... I have to say how happy it makes me that you have returned. Come in, I'll have the women fetch you some appropriate clothing. Your traveling kimono will no longer do!" Sango grimaced, looking into his face. He was more handsome than the last time she remembered him. _'Perhaps because I no longer have Miroku to compare with...'_ She stopped her walk and faced the young man seriously. "Lord Ta- _Kuranosuke_... We truly need to talk." He faced her seriously. "Anything."

"I won't lie to you, that's not my intention at all. I... Was engaged for sometime prior to my return." Sango explained. Kuranosuke nodded, his mind working. "I see, and this arrangement did not work out?" Silence hung in the air. Kuranosuke searched Sango's big, hazel eyes rimmed with the slightest amount of makeup. "N-No. I was engaged to the monk you met, Miroku. It's just- _He can't be here right now._" Sango fought against her closing throat as she faced the lord, understanding washing over his features. "So I see..." Sango bit her lip as she pressed on. "I don't want to mislead you- You are very much my second choice." She waited for his anger. An explosion. A reason to run back to Kagome and Inuyasha and everything else she had always known. Instead she was met with Kuranosuke's hearty laughter. He laughed. And laughed... And laughed. Sango eyed him suspiciously.

"F-Forgive me, Sango! I just- It was so blunt!" He straightened up a bit and looked at her, eyes glittering. "One thing I love about you is your courage. Your bravery, in every situation. You were completely honest no matter what my reaction might have been... And I admire that." he said, stroking her face. Sango blushed slightly. "Sango... You told me you had obligations to fulfill, and you fulfilled them. You defeated that demon like you told me you would. A vision of everlasting strength and courage... All that I desire. I can understand that I wasn't your first choice or option... I'm okay with that." Sango stared at the man, surprised by his determination and wisdom. "You shouldn't underestimate me, my lady. I think I could make you love me, and even if I can't- To spend my life in your presence is more than an answer to my prayers." Slowly, he pulled Sango into an embrace. She smiled slightly, nestling into his chest. Miroku may have been right, perhaps living in the lord's home could work...

-x-

* * *

Sango didn't see her former comrades in over a year. She did receive a few letters from the futuristic miko, bubbling over her new life and inquiring seriously about Sango's. She was surprised and overjoyed when a maid alerted her that she had company.

Kagome beamed up at Inuyasha. The whole village took amazingly to her but she had missed her intimate friendship. Inuyasha wasn't as quick to admit it but he missed the former demon slayer as well and wanted to make sure Lord Takeda treated her appropriately. The plainly dressed server woman took Kagome's hand and led them up the steps. Her other hand intertwined with Inuyasha's as they were led to a large common room to wait. Sango appeared momentarily, looking different than either had ever seen. Kagome squealed at the sight of her best friend. Sango's hair was pinned with several shiny, gold pins into a sophisticated bun. Her kimono had at least four or five layers, ranging from pale pink to dark maroon with a cherry blossom decal on the side. She smiled warmly at her friends as Kagome ran to her for an embrace.

"_Sango_! You-You look wonderful!" Kagome gasped, looking her over. Sango looked radiant. She blushed from Kagome's gushing. "Oh hush, it's nothing." Inuyasha snorted from behind Kagome with a cocky smile. "Ya clean up kind of nice, Sango." He sneered. Sango sent him a playful smile and invited them to eat. "Come, please. Dinner should be served in a moment. Tell me, what's new?" Kagome was wearing traditional priestess dress, her hair tied back loosely in a ribbon. The iridescent Shikon No Tama swung gently around her neck. "Nothing much, I follow Kaede-baba around and train to take over as high priestess. It's going really well." Sango beamed at her friend.

"And, Inuyasha?" He snorted. "It's usually pretty calm around there. I just help Kagome and old lady Kaede, keep patrol... Make sure ain't nothing threatening the village." Sango nodded in agreement, sipping some tea. Kagome patted her free hand. "What about you?" She asked softly. Sango smiled a little as she set her tea down. "Well... Even for a year there's not a whole lot going on." Sango began. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "He treating you right?" He inquired with a serious face. Both Sango and Kagome could tell that in Miroku's absence, Kuranosuke would answer to him. She smiled, nodding. "He's been very good and understanding about everything. He knows..." Sango's voice trailed off.

Kagome leaned forward, her eyes twinkling. "Oh really, he must really like you Sango! How do you feel?" Sango looked pensive as she articulated her words. "We are taking it very slow. He knows I wasn't separated from Houshi-sama by choice." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Gee, I guess he really liked you then." Kagome sent Sango a knowing look. "I can see why." Several maids came out carrying heaps and heaps of food. Every meat, poultry, fish- it was all there. Inuyasha's mouth watered. "Now this is what I'm talkin' about..." He grumbled to himself. Sango and Kagome exchanged looks. He hadn't changed. Kagome leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear. The two rose. "Inuyasha, we're gonna eat later and go take a bath together, okay?" Inuyasha made a face at that. "You're just gonna leave me in this fruit's house, _Kagome?_" he whined indignantly. Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha! Sit!" It was then Sango noticed he was no longer wearing the prayer beads. He stuck his tongue out. "No more of that shit, _remember_? You took it off. Good riddance, too." Kagome rolled her eyes. "And sometimes I regret it. Be nice or I'll have Sango lend me hiraikotsu." Inuyasha swallowed at that.

Sango lead Kagome into a beautiful bathroom with a huge bath. Kagome sighed. Hot springs usually did the trick but she would enjoy a refined, long bath indoors. She stripped quickly and wrapped her hair in messy bun. She slid in and looked to her friend with anticipation. Sango smiled and took off her kimono. She pulled the pins and ornaments and joined Kagome in the bath. The scar had faded immensely but the indication of her wounds were visible. From Kohaku. From Naraku. Kagome frowned for a moment before smiling once more. She moved close to her friend. "So... How are you really?"

Sango sighed and sunk deeper into the bath. "It's all... A lot. When I start to think about it all... I didn't ask for this." Sango began, her brow furrowed. Kagome nodded empathetically. "Kuranosuke is kind, and has taken care of me. He's held me so many times while I cry but I just... I look for Miroku in everything he does!" Sango splashed the warm water in frustration as tears leaked freely for her eyes. "It's not supposed to be like this... Is it?" Wordlessly, Kagome moved closer to Sango and pulled her in an embrace. "There, there... I know it must hurt. So bad. But you're gonna be okay. Just take it one day at a time, Sango." Kagome comforted, leaning her head on the sobbing girl's. "Yes... Hopefully you're right, Kagome."

The bath and short cry was strangely therapeutic for Sango, feeling renewed in her friend's presence. They returned to dinner (Sango wearing her old Kimono) and enjoyed the rest of the day. Inuyasha could smell and detect remnants of Sango's tears but but said nothing of it. The friend's and old comrades shared stories and reminisced. As the sun began to set Sango felt wistful. They would need to get going, and soon. Biting her lip and holding back tears, Sango sent them away for the second time.

She shivered slightly as she felt Kuranosuke wrap his hands around her waist. He placed a kiss on her neck and Sango went rigid. "You wearing this reminds me of when you first came by here and I knew I'd fallen in love..." Sango smiled a little a bowed to him as he kissed her forehead. "I'm overflowing with desire for you... Sango, can you give me you all?" He looked questioningly into her brown eyes. "I can only try, m'lord." Kuranosuke nodded, watching her closely. "Will you give me children, Sango? Proof of our love. Heirs for our legacy?" Sango squinted. "I... I am not sure, m'lord." Kuranosuke nodded, leaning into her ear. "Will you give me all of you, Sango?" His voice was barely above a whisper. After a moment of contemplation Sango nodded. "Hai." She followed him to their room and they both unrobed. She didn't have a dream that night.

-x-

* * *

The next time Sango saw Inuyasha or Kagome was nearly months later. It had been a while since Kagome had corresponded to Sango's letter. She knew the pair must have been busy and were wildly in love. The sun was blaring in the sky that morning when she was gently awakened by a maid. Flustered, Sango got herself together as quickly as she could. She powdered her face and threw on a pale purple under-kimono and dashed downstairs...

There Inuyasha and Kagome stood, the same as always. Except Kagome was impossibly round. She was of child, pregnant with Inuyasha's cub. Sango clasped her hands over her face in disbelief. Kagome waddled over to meet half way and enveloped her in a gentle hug. "We thought this would be the most fun to tell you, Sango!" Sango ran her hands over Kagome's swollen stomach in disbelief. "I-I can't believe it! It's about time!" They settled in the living room and Sango called for tea. "Kagome... You're glowing. Honestly. Pregnancy looks amazing on you." Kagome blushed furiously, sipping slowly on the tea. Inuyasha snorted. "Shoulda seen her getting up every hour to go vomit." He said plainly. He laughed to himself as Kagome shot him a 'look'. "It's definitely been an interesting ride... But I wouldn't trade it for the world." Kagome looked absent-mindedly to her stomach.

Inuyasha snaked his hands in one of hers. Sango smiled. "I'm very happy for you both... You deserve it so much. Miroku wanted kids so bad..." Kagome frowned at Sango's fragile smile. She sent Inuyasha a look before leaning forward and grabbing Sango's hand. "What do you think? About children, I mean! Are you guys gonna have some?" Sango pursed her lips and knit her brow into knots. "We... Haven't made any decisions yet. Kuranosuke is open to the idea, I'm still not sure." Kagome nodded slowly. "I see."

Inuyasha knocked back a mug of black coffee and looked between the two women. "Ya still miss bouzo, don't you." Kagome sent him a horrified expression. "Inu_yasha!_" Sango chuckled lightly. "No, it's alright Kagome. I do. Everyday. But I know he is with me in spirit." Inuyasha looked into his mug for a moment. "I do too. It ain't the same without him around, but he'd want you do what you want to do. Regardless." Kagome gave a relieved smile. Inuyasha wasn't so terrible with words after all. The couple filled Sango in on village news. Kaede was still going strong, taking care of Rin now. Sesshomaru still visited the girl, often bearing gifts and trinkets. Before long the sky was beginning to fade into a lazy sunset. Inuyasha eyed Kagome wearily. He was ever vigilant now that she was heavily pregnant. Sango noticed his general uneasiness and stood. "As always, it's been lovely to see you guys. Kagome, you should go on home and rest now. I'm sorry I've been to busy to come and visit the village. When the baby is born send word and I will come stay with you!" Kagome beamed, holding hands with her dear friend. "It's a date!"

Sango felt a familiar wistfulness. It felt so right to be in the company of her old friends. She had to fight the urge to leave with them every time. Kissing Kagome goodbye and wishing her well and good luck with delivery Sango sent the two off for the second time. Heart even heavier, and perhaps maybe even a bit jealous. Kuranosuke observed Sango closely. There was an ember in her that ignited when she was with her friends. He loved it. He coveted it. It was only with them, never with him.

-x-

* * *

The next visit wasn't even a month later. The rains were worse than the first time Sango had run into Kuranosuke. Unrelenting, torrential rain pours. There was word that if it didn't let up they could ruin the crops. In such miserable weather there wasn't really a reason for Sango to leave. Kuranosuke would've all but forbidden it anyways. He would never understand the horrors, trials, and tribulations Sango had fought her whole live which triumphed a bad storm. Still, there was no reason to argue. There was nothing she wanted to _do_ anyways. So, she waited. Watching the rain beat furiously into the ground when she saw it. A red figure. Approaching rapidly. She squinted her eyes. _'Am I seeing things?'_ After a moment the figure became a little more distinguishable. It was Inuyasha, rushing over to the castle in haste.

Her first thought flew to Kagome._ 'I hope she's alright and nothing's wrong!'_ Before she could think anymore she raced down the steps, her billowing dark blue kimono trailing behind her. "Sango?" "Lady Sango!" Her maids called out to her but she didn't pay them any mind. She even rushed past a confused and alarmed Kuranosuke straight through the doors and into the field. Barefoot, feet hitting the wet grass, she didn't slow down. She ran until she had met up with the red figure, peeing into his flushed face. He looked distressed, but maybe from the rain? He was panting hard. His hair, haori, and even his ears drooped with moisture. They stared for just a moment at each other, catching their breath. As Sango examined him she thought for the slightest moment, something mixed with the rain on Inuyasha's face.

"I-Inuyasha..." She gasped. "What are you doing running here in the rain like this? Isn't Kagome due any minute?" She looked into large amber eyes. He seemed so confused, and anguish and alone. For a moment more he only panted. "Kagome..." He repeated, as though remembering the word. "Yes! Inuyasha, Inuyasha what is the matter?!" She braced the hanyou by the shoulders now. He grabbed on to her wrist with a cold wet hand. "Kagome's- Gone." It was as if someone else were speaking the words. Sango watched as Inuyasha desperately searched for the truth in his statement. Sango shook her head. No more death. No. "No... No... Please don't tell me something happened to her..." Inuyasha could hear the pain in Sango's voice and squeezed her wrist tighter. "She-" His throat spasmed. He tried again.

"I think Kagome's safe, but... She's gone." Sango searched his face for answers or understanding. "But how?" Inuyasha's gaze dropped to the grass now, still being pelted with big drops of rain. "A demon attacked us a few days ago... Everything was fine, but we both decided that, especially with starting a family... The jewel was too dangerous to have around. We consulted Kaede, and created the perfect wish." Sango swallowed breathlessly. Was the jewel really gone? No more suffering? With a heavy sigh Inuyasha continued. "We made no wish, only for the jewel to go away. It seemed that it worked. The jewel stopped glowing, I think Midoriko finally stopped fighting and found peace." Inuyasha's mouth twitched briefly into a smile. "But shortly after... Kagome began to glow. She was covered in a blue light, like when we entered the well. I grabbed on to her as hard as I could. I would never have let go! But she faded right out of my arms..." Inuyasha wiped his face with the sleeve of his haori. Sango bit her lip. _'What does that mean?'_ "So, we have to find her? Right? She's still alive somewhere... Isn't she? Inuyasha we will go get her, and-"

Inuyasha smiled bitterly. "The way Kaede explained it was that it confirmed her fear. Kagome's role in the world... Her role was to send the jewel away. And now that it's gone..." Inuyasha inhaled, completely distraught. "She can't _be_ here anymore." Sango felt her fists tighten at her sides. It wasn't fair. None of it. They fought the good fight for so long. Why did they have to suffer? She let Miroku go and now Inuyasha would have to be without Kagome. At a loss for what to do, Sango hurled herself at Inuyasha and began sobbing. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and the two fell into a heap in the wet grass and sobbed for hours. Kuranosuke just watched.

_-x-_

Sango led Inuyasha inside, weak from crying. "Please." She said quietly with a sniffle. "Stay." She could only imagine the emotional throttling he would receive being in Kaede's village and near the well. Inuyasha sighed. "I couldn't..." "For a few days." Inuyasha was quiet in thought. Shippo (who he did not look forward to breaking the news about Kagome to) was off a lot training to be a full fox demon. Sango and Kirara were his only remaining comrades. It wouldn't hurt to stick close and offer each other companionship. "Let me pay for my lodge some how..." "Nonsense." Inuyasha half smiled at that. Sango rose. "Let me get a room prepared for you so you can be nice and comfortable."

Without thinking, Inuyasha grabbed on to Sango's wrist before she left. "Sango." he breathed, his eyes boring intently into hers. She only nodded. "Forgive me. For unloading my grief on you like such a burden... It was selfish of me. At least I know Kagome and our pup are safe and loved. Miroku is gone and you had to go through that... I had no right." He felt Sango's hand tighten on his. And he smiled. Somehow by that gesture, he felt like he might be alright.

He spent the next few days sticking close to Sango for support. He needed the companionship. Someone he knew almost everything about and vice versa. He had fought with her. Fought for her. They had a very intimate relationship on the battle field and in the years of peace (especially in Kagome's unfortunate absence) he missed it. He realized he knew more about Sango than he'd ever realized. How her shoulders sagged slightly, weary from her experiences- and how when shown with a tasked they straightened out. Ready to bear the burden. She wore a little bit of makeup. She knew how close to get to Inuyasha without making him uncomfortable, where to touch. When he needed to be alone or just a silence companion. As he prepared to depart on the 8th day, it was a little more draining than he expected. With Kaede and Shippo occupied with their own responsibilities, it didn't feel like he was returning to much with Kagome gone. But he couldn't insert himself into Sango's life.

She seemed apprehensive as she saw him off. He was relieved she was wearing her old traveling kimono. Between such old friends their was no reason for her wear rich and foreign clothes. It was a comforting last vision. She reached for him but held back, biting her lip. "Please, come back anytime. Come back soon." He could see it in her eyes. His visit was as comforting to her as it was to him. Especially in the absence of their lovers. He smiled. "I'll be back soon. Promise." "Promise." _'It feels like everyone will always leave...'_ Sango swallowed a lump in her throat. Had it Inuyasha's companionship meant that much? She swallowed the bitter thought and forced herself to wave as Inuyasha's form retreated out of sight.

Kuranosuke watched Sango from afar as he often did. She was like a lily constantly in battle. She would bloom when Inuyasha was around and wilt when he left.

-x-

* * *

Kuranosuke had come with Sango for once to see Inuyasha. For another year he had visited frequently. Kuranosuke felt deep guilt. From his understanding, Sango's good friend had left and Inuyasha was one of her only remaining good friends. Of course he would allow him to come whenever he pleased. He loved watching Sango light up. Try as he might could never do the same thing. He was just becoming more and more threatened by the standoffish hanyou. He made Sango laugh liked she never laughed. Smile like she never smiled. Glow. He had lost her once to a monk and here was his second chance. He couldn't lose her to a hanyou.

He stood with her for a long time as Inuyasha disappeared out of sight. As usual, Sango seemed wistful. She missed him. It hurt. Did she ever miss him? After a while he carefully led her back inside and to their room. He slipped the sleeve of her expensive kimono down and kissed on her shoulder to her arm. Back up again, to her neck... He looked into her face and she only smiled. It seemed rather empty. He frowned. He didn't want a smile of pity. He wanted her eyes shut in ecstasy. He wanted heirs to their palace. A legacy. He tried again. In frustration and desperation he crushed Sango to him in an embrace. "Can you ever desire me?" He did not get a response besides the feeling of wetness on his kimono.

-x-

* * *

Inuyasha watched secretly as Sango conversed with the wives of other lords. They all looked the same. Clad in over the top multi-layer kimonos, faces caked in makeup, babbling about unimportant things... It was all Sango could do to humor them. She was a woman of much more. He had fought to the brink of exhaustion and near death with her. Together they had destroyed the most dangerous demon to possibly exist. And now she was a trophy woman who hadn't picked up her beloved weapon in years. Inuyasha had taken time to mourn Miroku. Mourn for Sango and what she had gone through. Mourn for Kagome who was no longer of this time. He refused to mourn for the woman Sango used to be. He would simply bring her back.

He picked at a bowl of rice as the noisy women filed out. Sango led them out and wished them all goodbye. With a sigh of relief she rejoined Inuyasha and silently picked up her own bowl of rice. Inuyasha had been thinking of what to say and how to say it for a while now. The words that tumbled from his lips were fueled by emotion only and no thought. "You're worth a lot more than this, you know?" He caught a dangerous glance from the former demon slayer. He sat there, eyes shut, still eating rice. She waited a moment before speaking carefully. "And what does _that_ mean?" He chuckled a little before meeting her gaze. Her hellcat demon looked between the two curiously. Something seemed like it was up. "You know what I mean, _Sango_." Sango slowly set her rice down and set her intense gaze on the hanyou in the room. "Inuyasha..."

"You sit here, babbling about things that don't matter to please the wives of your _fiancee's_ friends? Don't get me started on that chump- You don't love him. And he's molding you into a shadow of who you used to be. A trophy wife!" Inuyasha spat, arms crossed in defiance. Sango couldn't believe what her own friend was spewing. "How dare you! None of my decisions are any of your concern!" She was shaking with anger as she faced him. He just smiled. "You're right, it's not. I just think it's a shame one of the fiercest fighters I knew has regressed to this. I bet you can't even pick up your weapon now." A dark smile slid over Sango's features as she stood abruptly. "Outside." Was her only word as she disappeared, pink kimono billowing after her. "Wha-" "Meet me outside."

Inuyasha was sneering now, wasting no time to meet Sango's wrath outside. In just a moment she appeared as she had, kimono and all. Her dark hair was in a messy bun. In one hand, an umbrella covered in cherry blossoms. The other, her giant bone weapon. Inuyasha smiled at the sight. He hadn't seen her bone weapon in years. "Inuyasha, I'll show you that not only can I _lift_ my hiraikotsu, but wield it just as efficiently as ever." Her defiant grin made his stomach grow warm. Inuyasha unsheathed his giant sword with a smile. "I look forward to this." Sango whipped the weapon around her head menacingly before launching it toward Inuyasha with a grunt. Her aim was still above par, causing the hanyou to leap out of it's path. It soared far past him and to his surprise Sango leapt for him. She revealed her katana from the guise of an umbrella and slammed down on Tessaiga, hard. Inuyasha strained a little, grinning into Sango's face. "I'm impressed.." he said in a husky whisper. She smiled cockily and whipped some hair from her face.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He pulled away from Sango as her bone weapon ripped through his former standing place. She caught it with ease, wiping beads of sweat from her brow. He put his sword away and clapped. "You overshot your attack because you knew it would return. You intended to distract me so I would get caught by hiraikotsu. You were right, Sango. You've still got it." He approached her, looking at the genuine smile on her face. Sango was panting, covered in sweat. She looked down at her expensive kimono. It was covered in mud and a few tears. Her hair had fallen out of her bun and was a wavy mess. Sango wiped her forehead with her sleeve. She hadn't felt that exhilarated in... Years. She now understood Inuyasha. She had to laugh to herself. She had been so_ angry_. Half of her had meant to maybe strike Inuyasha and teach him a lesson. Not anymore. "Thank you... Inuyasha. You probably couldn't have convinced me to do that otherwise... And I am glad you did." Without thinking, Inuyasha reached his clawed hand towards her neck. He cupped the side her face. She was so damn warm. So beautiful, and raw... Her hair undone, her kimono disheveled. She didn't have to be put together to look beautiful. Sango just stared, her eyes lost in his.

Sango barely noticed that Kuranosuke had fled down the steps to the clearing and had gripped onto Sango in fear. Inuyasha dropped his hand in embarrassment, looking away from him. He peered worriedly into Sango's face then at Inuyasha. "S-Sango! Are you alright? What were you doing? Mou, your kimono?!" Sango pushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled a little at Kuranosuke. "We were sparring. I wanted to remember what it was like to use my weapon." He frowned at that. Her weapon was something that should stay in the past. His face pulled tight, he nodded. He placed a gentle hand on her arm and led her inside. "Come, the girls will get you clean clothes and repair your kimono." Sango didn't object, following silently behind Kuranosuke. Inuyasha stood outside for a long time, even when it started to rain. He wanted Sango, _that_ Sango, more than he ever imagined he could.

-x-

* * *

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango's large bone weapon tore through the worm demon with ease. It shrieked, nearly sliced in two. Inuyasha smirked. After years of inactivity he would always be amazed to watch Sango in action. Kimono flailing behind her, not hindering her in the slightest. She was a vision of femininity and strength. The worm demon was writhing in pain, trying with all it's might to strike at Sango. Taking a running start Sango rushed towards it and finished it with a final slice. The worm lay in two, finally dead. Panting slightly, Sango wiped sweat off of her brow. Inuyasha hadn't even unsheathed Tessaiga. Sango had finished the demon promptly. "Not bad." He said after a moment. Sango smiled at this. "That puny worm? Inuyasha I'm not sure why you brought me along to slay it, although it was fun." Inuyasha was silent as Sango took her hair down and tied it in a relaxed pony tail.

Thunder rumbled overhead, delivering the rain the cloudy sky had promised. The shower started soon after, drenching the pair with relative ease. Sango slung her weapon on her back and approached Inuyasha. He was staring at her intently, watching the rain pelt her with giant drops. Her dark hair was clinging to her face and neck as she just stared up at the hanyou, panting. Without a word Inuyasha mashed the back of her head forward, meeting their lips. Sango let hiraikotsu slip and fall onto the ground with a soft thud. She grabbed the hanyou's face and kissed him passionately. After a few moments Sango broke apart, her lips tingling. "I-Inuyasha... We... I-" He silenced her with another kiss. More desperate. She pulled apart again, her face tugged in a frown. "Inuyasha-" "Remember when Miroku said you had too much life in you to die?" Sango was stunned by the question. Of course she remembered. She never forgot a word Miroku said that day. "Miroku wanted you to be happy, Sango. You're not happy. I'm telling you right now, you have too much life in you to sit on display as that lord's trophy wife." Sango searched Inuyasha's amber eyes. They were so intense and teeming with want. The prospect of being with Inuyasha was so exciting but so scary...

Sango broke away from Inuyasha and ran. She tore through the forest. Inuyasha watched as she disappeared from sight. Stunned. He couldn't bring himself to follow her. Rejection was the last thing he felt equipped to handle.

Sango burst through the palace doors and ran past every servant woman who called out to her. She ran into her room alone, touching swollen lips with trembling fingers. Had that really happened? Did Inuyasha want her? _Did she want Inuyasha?_ In that kiss she faced so many feelings she didn't even know she had. Fighting at Inuyasha's side and kissing his lips felt so right. So much righter than Kuranosuke's... What would she tell him? For years he was there for her and she tried to love him. "Sango." His voice startled her so much she jumped and knocked a mug to the ground, lips still being rubbed by shaking fingers. Kuranosuke stared quizzically at her. What had her sweating, panting, glossy eyed? He stared at her for a long moment before turning and exiting the room. She sat shakily on the bed. Was he on to her already?

Inuyasha entered the palace and looked around, wondering where Sango had gone to. He was met with Kuranosuke, his mouth pulled in a serious line. "Takeda." He called softly, eyeing the man with disdain. Kuranosuke laughed ruefully to himself with shut eyes. "Inuyasha... She's yours, you know." Inuyasha made a face. "What're you..." "She's been disappearing with you more often then not lately. I am an educated man, I can take a hint. She's yours. She belongs to you." The smile on his face betrayed the hopeless look in his eyes. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, golden eyes darting around the room. "She doesn't belong to anyone. She is her own, ya know." he responded quietly. Kuranosuke nodded in slow understanding.

"Maybe so. Will you take her?" Inuyasha burned under the man's gaze. "If she wants to come with me, she will come." Kuranosuke motioned towards their room. "She will go. I could tell the last time we met that she would go... And I knew this time too, even if she stayed longer. It was temporary. I just didn't want admit it. I trust that you will make her happy... In all the ways I could not." Inuyasha sent Kuranosuke a look before tentatively entering the bedroom. "Sango..." Tears were flowing freely down the woman's face now. She jumped up and stood as the hanyou approached her. "Inuyasha... I don't know what I should do!"

She ran into his arms and felt instant comfort as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes you do, idiot." She smiled a bit at that. "All this time... I didn't mean to break Kuranosuke's heart." Inuyasha sighed into her hair. It smelled like a field of lilies. "That idiot really loves you and wants you to be happy, even if it's not with him." Sango smiled up into Inuyasha's face, warmth spreading into her chest. "Would this, me coming with you... Would that make you happy, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha started a little. "What? Of course it would! Why do you think I've been coming here so often..." Sango laid her head back on his chest and sighed with a smile. "I should pack." Inuyasha snorted. "Pack light. I ain't carrying your stuff."

Clad in her familiar maroon and pink kimono and green wrap skirt, Sango smiled towards Kuranosuke as she stood beside Inuyasha. Even if she didn't want to marry him, she felt a lot of emotions as she was ready to part ways with him. He smiled down at her sadly, caressing her cheek with a soft hand. "Kuranosuke..." She began, her voice cracking. "It's okay." He assured softly. The sun was out. It had finally stopped raining. She crushed herself to the man and shuddered into his neck. "Thank you... For everything! I tried to love you, I tried." He shut his eyes and hugged Sango tightly. "You brought me great joy Sango, now go. It's time to go home." Sango broke apart from him with a smile. Kuranosuke sent Inuyasha a knowing look. "Take care of her." Inuyasha nodded. "See ya." Kuranosuke watched her go, her figure disappearing on the horizon. He wiped a fleck from his eye with a smile. "This damn rain."

-x-

* * *

Sango rubbed her swollen belly absent-mindedly. She felt about ready to pop. At just eight months she was impossibly round. Walking, sitting, eating... It made everything difficult to be so pregnant. Still, Sango complained very little and tried to be as self sufficient as Inuyasha would let her. He was always right around the corner listening in or keeping tabs on her. Sango was part annoyed and part amused by it. Say what she did about Inuyasha, it was sweet for him to be so out of character.

The sun was beating down and there was a small breeze every now and then, so Sango enjoyed the alone time. That was, until the centipede demon came barreling by. The grotesque, humanoid attachment licked its lips greedily. "This ningen is pregnant! Two for the price of one, I bet your blood will taste so sweet!" Sango glared darkly, hustling into a standing position, weapon in hand. "You picked the wrong mother, demon." Was her low response. Before she could even raise hiraikotsu, a red blur leapt from above. "IRON REAVER!" Was his snarl as he decimated the centipede demon with ease. He shook the inards from his claws and faced Sango with a scowl.

"Mou- Inuyasha! You took all the fun." Inuyasha snorted as Sango pouted. "Fun? You're too fat to fight, Sango. You really think I'm gonna let you wander off like this?" Sango's frown deepened as she turned quickly and began stomping away. "Sango? Sango, come back!" With a grunt he leapt and landed right in front of her. "You're in my WAY." Sango growled, arms folded. "Come on... Don't get mad 'cause I said you're fat. You are! It's okay, you're pregnant, you're supposed to be fat." Inuyasha could tell by Sango's darkening expression he was only digging himself deeper into a hole. "Inuyasha, I don't want to talk to you right now. I just wa-" A sudden contraction stopped Sango mid sentence. She doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"_Kuso_, what's the matter? What is it?" Sango frowned as sweat dripped down her face in beads."N-Nothing... Baby just kicked is all..." Inuyasha was frowning now, scooping Sango up delicately. "Idiot. I told you, you're doing too much." He grumbled as he padded carefully towards the village. "Ah, gomen. You know I'm a busy body." Inuyasha smiled a bit at that. "Yeah, yeah." Sango found herself deep in thought as Inuyasha carried her home. Her expression was very serious, and Inuyasha noticed that she seemed troubled. "What's up?" Sango was silent for a moment before answering. "Do you think it's supposed to be like this? Us, I mean?" Inuyasha was caught off guard by her question. It was true, several years ago, he never would've thought he'd be married to Sango with a pup on the way. With a bit of a shrug he looked down to Sango. "It is how it is, I think. And..." He felt a blush cover his cheeks. "I like it." Sango felt her lips curve up into a smile. "You're right, I like it too Inuyasha. Arigatou."

* * *

Sango may not have hoped for this reality, but it was like a fairy tale indeed.

xx


End file.
